


Seoul to London

by 0325



Series: Seungmin and Felix in London [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, London, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0325/pseuds/0325
Summary: They ate with smiles plastered on their faces, Seungmin's lap becoming a chair for Felix, his head leant back into the other boy's chest as they both observed the beautiful sky above them."I'm really glad we moved here, Pixie." said Seungmin as he admired the scenic London park.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Series: Seungmin and Felix in London [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Seoul to London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daengnyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengnyang/gifts).



> this one is for evie, happy 3 months my fairy!
> 
> im sorry this isnt as up to standard as the other but im trying!!
> 
> i love u so so much
> 
> \- b

The sky was the brightest blue Felix had ever seen as he lay sprawled on a picnic blanket he shared with his boyfriend, Seungmin.

His newly bought Gucci trainers had been discarded onto the floor, the soft, freshly cut grass becoming a replacement for shoes. 

The surroundings of the two boys were far from quiet, but having picked Hyde Park as their hangout spot for the day, it was expected. 

Following their first trip to the city of London, they realised they had fell in love with the busy town. Almost instantaneously as they arrived in Seoul, they begun planning their return before eventually decided to make the big jump, semi permanently moving away to the loud and bustling city. 

After many months of continuous discussions and lots of English practice for Seungmin, they boarded a plane which bought them to their new home, and here where are, 3 months later, in Hyde Park. 

"Seungminnie, can we get some ice cream?" asked Felix upon hearing the familiar tune of the ice cream van. 

"Lix, we had like 18 pancakes each this morning though, you don't wanna be sick again? Not like you were after that spaghetti bolognaise with chocolate." said Seungmin, shuddering at the memory of the last sentence. 

"Just get small ones!! It'll be fine!" replied Felix cheerily, pulling Seungmin in for a short kiss before ushering him towards the ice cream van. 

As he sat waiting for the other to return, he felt a cold breeze sweep through the air, luckily though, he remembered that Seungmin was smart and packed their hoodies with their picnic food, just in case of a situation like this. They just had to hope it didn't rain, as the last time it did, the wind was so strong that their umbrella actually broke.

Seungmin came back towards Felix a few minutes later, ice creams held carefully in his hands. 

"Here you go, love." the younger said as he gently passed one of the cones over. 

"Thank you, hehe" 

They ate with smiles plastered on their faces, Seungmin's lap becoming a chair for Felix, his head leant back into the other boy's chest as they both observed the beautiful sky above them. 

"I'm really glad we moved here, Pixie." said Seungmin as he admired the scenic London park. He so desperately wanted to snap a few pictures for his Instagram but he remembered that he had left his camera at home for once, promising to put his full attention on what was right in front of him. 

Felix hummed in reply as he finished off his sweet treat, wiping his hands quickly before snuggling closer into his boyfriend's chest, smiling gratefully to himself. 

"Love you, Minnie."

"I love you too, Fairy." 

They stayed in their position for a few minutes before Felix shifted slightly, reaching over to grab his phone which lay beside his shoes on their cat themed picnic blanket. Minho had bought it for the pair ages ago and they had used it for every picnic they went on. It was soft, and had orange and black cartoon cats all over it with a light yellow background, and despite being more of dog people, the couple still adored it. 

"Do you think the boys will be awake right now?" asked Felix, as he opened the FaceTime app on his phone, trying to shield the screen from the violent glare of the sun. 

"Hmm yeah, just about, let's give them a call; show them what they're missing out on."

The phone rang a few times before it began connecting, eventually revealing the face of Chan, who could not be heard over the shouts of what seemed to be the rest of their chaotic friend group. 

"WAIT IS CHAN ON CALL TO SEUNGMIN AND FELIX?" Jisung's loud voice could be heard in the background followed by a chorus of shouts and cheers. The screen moved the eventually reveal 6 boys: Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin. They sat crowded on their dorm couch, leaning into each other closely in order to fit in the frame. 

"Hey guys !!" said Jeongin, his newly brace free smile shining like a star in the sky. 

"Yang Jeongin, I see the teeth cages are off !" teased Seungmin. Jeongin laughed in response, hiding his face behind Minho who shuffled away quickly. 

"Ya, don't hide your beautiful face, our little baby." Minho pinched the cheeks of the youngest lightly, his blush evident even through the screen. 

"Ignore them, guys! Tell us about what you two been doing!" exclaimed Hyunjin, his curiosity showing clearly. 

"Well today, we're having a picnic in Hyde Park but we've been doing so much. We went to the theatre to see The Lion King, we went and visited Chinatown and had great food. We've been back 7 times because it was so good!! Felix even went to visit the Houses of Parliament with one of our new English friends called Evie! She's so sweet, you guys need to come and meet her!"

"Don't replace us so fast! Also please bring us some British sweets if you come to visit, I've been watching so many YouTube videos about them lately." said Changbin with a fake pout.

"Don't be silly," replied Felix. "You lot are irreplacable.."

"For real though, that sounds epic ! You're making me soooo jealous." Jisung dragged out the o on his so, exaggerating his want to visit the city. 

"Anyways, we all have to go because it's getting late! But continue having fun, we hope to come visit soon!" concluded Chan, standing up and walking towards where his phone was precariously balanced on a coffee table. 

A number of love yous and goodbyes echoed through the speaker of the phone, before Felix gently pressed the hangup button sighing fondly and hugging his partner tightly.

"We are gonna need a really creative excuse to keep them away from London, let's keep the peace and quiet as long as we can.." chucked Felix, his hands fiddling softly with the ends of Seungmin's long, light blue sweater sleaves. 

"Agreed!" 

"I love you to the moon and back, Kim Seungmin."

"I love you even more, Lee Felix." 

And if any members of the public could hear them as they repeated "No, you" to each other as they packed away their stuff, no one complained. 

-


End file.
